


Flesh And Blood

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [116]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Who’s at the –”Jack stopped abruptly at the sight of Major Davis standing at his front door.“I’m sorry to interrupt, General,” he said solemnly as he took a step closer, “but they’re here.”





	Flesh And Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Take Our Daughters And Sons To Work Day’ (25 April). 
> 
> Set in an alternate reality. A super random alternate reality.
> 
> I know the holiday suggests it should be fun, but anything I tried to write today has just been filled with angst. So, I feel like a warning should be inserted here. This isn’t my usual style – both from the (part) POV of an “original character” and the heavy, _heavy_ angst. I did ask on Twitter if I should go ahead with posting this and it was a resounding yes, so... all I can say is I’m sorry.

“Charlie! Grace! Will you please come and set the table?”

Jack turned and headed back into the kitchen, his hand brushing against the small of Sam’s back as she moved by him, a bowl of salad in one hand and a small basket of bread in the other.

“You don’t need to yell,” came the voice of his daughter as she appeared in the doorway.

“I thought that was the only tone teenagers answered to these days.”

“Ha _ha_ ,” she said with a roll of the eyes.

Jack smirked and watched her for a few seconds before he glanced over at his wife who was trying hard to hide a smile of her own.

“Where’s your brother?”

“Right here.”

“Can you put the GameBoy away, please,” Sam asked him, before she frowned. “And are you not supposed to be doing your homework?”

“Already done,” he quipped.

When Sam raised a brow in disbelief, he lifted three fingers into the air and grinned. “Scout’s Honor.”

“Oh, you are so like your father,” she laughed.

“Grub’s up,” Jack cut in as he lifted the lasagne from the oven and placed it onto the table, but not before he nudged Sam’s shoulder with his. “I heard that,” he mumbled.

As the family settled down to eat, Jack couldn’t help but notice the way his daughter’s gaze flicked between him and Sam.

“Everything okay, Grace?” he asked casually as he reached for the salad.

“Yeah,” she nodded quickly, almost too quickly for Jack’s liking and his brow furrowed slightly in concern. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a family dinner together, that’s all,” she hedged.

Jack glanced at Sam and they shared a heavy look. “I know,” Sam sighed, “and we’re sorry. I know we promised – things at work –”

“Aren’t going well?”

“Hey,” Jack said quietly but firmly. “We’re having dinner, together, _as a family._ That means there’s to be no talk about work. You know we’re not allowed to discuss our jobs anyway,” he added as an afterthought, pointing the tip of his fork in his daughter’s direction.

She smiled softly at his words, but her amusement quickly faded. “I know you can’t tell us anything, but –”

“Leave it alone, sis.”

“But Charlie –”

“Just drop it.”

“You agreed that –”

“Shut up.”

“Why don’t you –”

_“Hey!”_

Both teenagers turned to Jack at his barked order. “What’s going on?”

While Charlie suddenly decided to glower at the table, Grace glowered at him before she sighed.

“We’re worried about you - both of you,” she admitted quietly. “You’ve been... different lately.”

Jack and Sam shared another look and she pointed accusingly. “ _That_. Right there. It’s those looks – something’s going on,” she said. “We know your job can be dangerous, because it _is_ the Air Force, but –”

“You don’t need to worry about anything,” Jack interrupted softly. “Work... it’s just been busy.”

His answer didn’t seem to satisfy her however, and they ate in silence for a few moments before there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Grace said, getting to her feet before anyone could object.

She made her way into the hallway and couldn’t hide her surprise when she opened the door and came face to face with Major Paul Davis.

“Major,” she exclaimed.

“Grace,” he nodded in greeting as he stepped inside and removed his hat before tucking it under his arm. “Are your parents –”

“Grace? Who’s at the –”

Jack stopped abruptly and his demeanor changed in an instant.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, General,” he said solemnly as he took a step closer, “but they’re here.”

Jack swallowed hard at the information.

“Grace,” he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, while Sam appeared by his side. “Get Charlie and go and wait in my truck.”

“Why? What’s happened?”

_“Grace,”_ he said sharply, then sighed, immediately regretting his tone. “Please, just do what I tell you and I’ll explain everything on the way.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’re about to find out what your mom and I do at work.”

* * *

Grace didn’t know whether to laugh or cry as she stood staring in awe at the Stargate, her gaze transfixed on the way the inner ring spun smoothly, the sound of metal against metal and the clunking sound as the chevrons locked into place. For years, she’d wanted to know what her parents did under Cheyenne Mountain but never in her wildest dreams did she expect to hear stories about a Stargate or aliens or interplanetary travel or the Goa’uld. A part of her wanted to know more – wanted to know everything – but it was too late. Despite Earth’s best efforts, Anubis had arrived and was systematically destroying the planet. Their only choice now was to send those they could through the gate to somewhere her parents had called the Alpha Site.

Without warning, the seventh chevron locked into place and the Stargate activated. As the event horizon surged forward, Grace jumped back and quickly felt her dad’s hands on her shoulders. She studied the rippling blue surface and marveled at its beauty, so far under the ground. A stark contrast to the horror that was present just above the surface and a shiver ran down her back.

Jack’s grip tightened as those around them started to move towards the gate and Grace watched as one by one they disappeared into the puddle. She wasn’t sure how long she stood frozen in place until she felt herself being turned around and she looked up to see her dad studying her intensely.

“Colonel Reynolds knows you’re coming,” he said. “He’ll look after you both.”

Grace frowned. “You’re not going?”

A flicker of sadness and guilt in his eyes before it disappeared. “My job is to stay here –”

“Then I’m staying as well.”

“No, you’re not,” he said softly. “It’s too dangerous.”

“But you and mom –”

“– are going to fight back,” he insisted. “If we can, we’ll follow in the next wave to the Alpha Site, but for now you and Charlie are the priority. We need to keep you both safe.”

A choked sob suddenly escaped her. “Dad –”

“I know.”

“I’m scared.”

He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. “Me too,” he whispered. “Me too.”

She felt him press a kiss into her hair before he leaned back just enough so he could look her in the eye.

“I love you so much, Gracie,” he murmured. He let her go just as Sam pulled her into a hug, while Jack embraced Charlie. “It’s time."

As Grace and Charlie made their way up the ramp and towards the gate, Jack took Sam’s hand in his. She was shaking beside him and he squeezed her hand, only to realize that he was shaking too.

At the top of the ramp, Grace stopped and released a shaky breath, right before she felt Charlie’s hand slip into her hers. She met his eye and he nodded.

“Together?”

She nodded in return, unable to speak past the lump in her throat, and turned back to see her parents watching them both.

With a final nod, they told them to go, and as Grace stepped into the event horizon, she tried not to notice the tears in her parents’ eyes and the way her heart told her that nothing was ever going to be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I made myself cry. 
> 
> Please don’t hate me.


End file.
